


Dudas

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Family Issues, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Platonic Romance, elope
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El clan Kusanagi y el clan Yagami desde hace siglos han mantenido una fuerte rivalidad, sin embargo sus dos herederos al parecer no están muy convencidos de seguir con ella. Cada uno tiene su propia visión y sus propias dudas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudas

La sangre tibia y espesa brotaba de las heridas recién hechas, el fuego escarlata y el púrpura lamían la piel de sus respectivos dueños, siempre había sido así y así seguiría siendo. En las pupilas rojas y en las castañas había sentimientos involucrados, muchos más de los que se demostraban en cada encuentro, en cada batalla.

Así tenía que ser.

Era lo mejor para ambos.

Era lo mejor…

Lo era…

¿Lo era?

  
En algún momento de la pelea, un certero golpe de Iori derribó a Kyo, el impacto fue tan brutal que logro marearlo por unos segundos, suficiente tiempo para que Yagami se acercará a él y lo tomará de los cabellos para hacerlo quedar frente a frente.

'Hey, Yagami ¿Recuerdas lo que paso el día de nuestra primera batalla? Dijiste que me odiabas y que moriría por tus manos, yo solo reí con arrogancia, aunque internamente me pregunte sí de verdad lo llevarías a cabo y cuando alce la vista para mirar en tus ojos me di cuenta que no era cierto, nunca me matarías. No es que no lo desearas, solo no tenías el potencial para acabar conmigo.'

  
'Pero ahora dime ¿crees que podamos huir de nuestro destino? aquel que dice que debemos odiarnos y matarnos.'

  
'En algún punto de nuestra historia comenzaste a gustarme, lo sabías ¿verdad? No podía evitar pensar en como llevarías tu día a día, imaginar como sería platicar contigo tranquilamente, tampoco podía evitar ver la luna y recordarte… Todo esto me parece irónico, que el símbolo de mi familia sea un sol eclipsado y sin el sol la luna no puede brillar, es decir, tu símbolo y el mío coexisten, nuestras familias deben coexistir aunque no se soporten, es su destino y por ende el nuestro.'

Kyo comenzaba a ver borroso, la sangre que escurría de su frente le hacía casi imposible abrir su ojo izquierdo, intuía que Iori debía estar en igual o peor situación que él, se sorprendió por que sí era así, su fuerza no había disminuido en lo absoluto ya que en esos momentos Yagami presionaba la cabeza de Kyo con sus manos. A Yagami le ardían los ojos comenzaba a perder visibilidad, quería creer que era por el calor de las llamas de Kusanagi, pero muy dentro de él sabía que era por otra causa, sabía que estaba lastimando a Kyo y sabía que llorar no servía de nada. Todo debía acabar, solo tenia que volver a encender sus llamas y terminar con todo de una vez, Kyo casi no sentiría dolor o eso quería pensar.

Lentamente el castaño abrió los ojos y miro dentro de las pupilas rojas, notó las lagrimas que llenaban esos ojos color sangre, no quería verlo así, no por su culpa. Liberar a Yagami de esto es lo único en lo que Kyo pudo pensar y haciendo un gran esfuerzo intento acariciar los mechones rojos y con apenas un hilo de voz, alcanzo a urgirle.

-Hazlo… ¡Matame!

Yagami dio un pequeño respingo.

'Recuerdo la primera vez que te ayude en un combate, lo hice por que pensé que era yo quien debía matarte… te gusto, siempre lo supe, eres demasiado transparente y quise matarte por ello pero no pude, quise odiarte y fallé estrepitosamente, pero al final… al final…'

'Dime Kyo ¿crees en el destino? ¿Crees que alguno de los dos deba morir para acabar con esto? pero y después ¿Qué? ¿Qué harías sin mi? O peor aún ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Se que te he entregado mi vida en cada combate y te has llevado una parte de mi alma con cada mirada que me diriges y si te vas… si te vas, yo… yo en realidad no se que haría. Sin el sol la luna no brilla, que ironía, pero así ha sido siempre y así seguirá siendo siempre.'

Poco a poco la presión fue cediendo y Yagami soltó a Kyo.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas uno al lado del otro, exhaustos. Iori ya no soportaba que su familia le recordara cada día de su vida que había que matar a los Kusanagi, no soportaba la maldición que corría por sus venas, antes no le habría importado, pero ahora ya no sabía que era peor, seguir su destino y negar lo que quería o enfrentarse a una dudosa y utópica huida. Como pudo, el pelirrojo se puso de pie.

Solo había una cosa que hacer.

-¡Vamos! - exclamo el pelirrojo tendiéndole a Kyo su mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

'Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti, Kyo, por que al final termine necesitándote.'

Kyo pestañeo perplejo, su corazón brinco emocionado pero ¿de que rayos hablaba Yagami? Lo que menos quería era hacerse una idea equivocada de lo que estaba pasando, nervioso trago saliva mezclada con sangre, ya estaba habituado a eso.

-¿No entendiste? Dije vamos.- Repitió Iori con urgencia, sacándolo de su estupor, Kusanagi asintió y se aferro a la mano del contrario para lograr ponerse en pie, y sin soltar a Kyo, Yagami comenzó avanzar para salir del callejòn, ambos tenía dudas, infinidad de ellas pero era lo mejor para ambos.

¿En verdad lo era?

¿Lo era?

¡Si! ¡era lo mejor!

  
Y si acaso no lo era, ellos haría que fuera lo mejor, lo construirían juntos.

Iori no creía en eso de comenzar una nueva vida, en cambio quería arreglar la suya y mejorar la de Kyo. El castaño, por su parte no sabia exactamente que esperar de Yagami, pero lo seguiría a donde lo llevara, quería ser feliz con él y hacerlo feliz.

Así sería.

Así lo harían.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado por primera vez por ahí del 2007 en Deviant art y luego editado en Amor yaoi y ahora la versión ultra aquí. Infinitas gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
